OC oneshot
by BlueTwinkie
Summary: Just a one shot with 2 OCs Be advised contains lemons


Kenxino

Daryl Turnstonextemarixsakura

Daryl Turnstone the leader of an anbu and a secret member of the uchiha clan. No one knew he existed not even madara or itachi. So now he is the only uchiha left and he unlocked magnekyou sharingan. He unlike the other uchiha didn't take as much charge as the others. He wasn't cold blooded just somewhat shy, which is off for some uchiha who had to kill his best friend then his brother to get the magnekyou sharingan. He was walking down the street until he caught the eye of 2 female kunochi that he worked with from time to time. One was Temari, who today was wearing booty shorts and a sports bra that was actually clinging onto her quite nicely. Next to her he saw Sakura who was wearing tight leather pants and a tight shirt showing her midrift and he noticed that Sakura had a belly button ring and Temari had a nose ring. He noticed that Sakura's leather pants were down a bit and he saw a light pink g-string. And her shirt was a button up shirt that seemed 2 buttons not enough to cover her clevlage. He noticed that she wasn't a bra because her shirt is somewhat see through and he didn't need to notice the see through shirt that her nipples were hard. He quickly looked at Temari trying to eliminate the perverted thoughts in his head and that didn't make it any better. He saw Temari bending over to get an object that even he with his sharingan couldn't find. He saw that she wasn't wearing any panties or a g-string. He soon felt a tent in his pants.

"Hey Daryl!!" said Temari and Sakura at the same time making Daryl get out of his perverted thoughts

"uhm…" said Daryl since he couldn't find anything to say still thinking perverted thoughts They walked up to him and both gave him a hug. He could feel their breasts being pressed against him and that didn't help the thoughts either

"Awww…are you shy?" said Temari with a evil look on her face. No reply.

"Temari stop teasing him. No wonder he is shy you are all over him." Said Sakura somewhat annoyed. Daryl still stands there without saying a word just listening and stunned.

"Don't be mad that he likes me and not you I got bigger boobs than you do isn't that right Daryl? Tell her that you like me more?" said Temari pushing her breasts more on him.

"No me!" said sakura putting your arm right between her breasts.

"I can't really tell, I am not good at boob sizes but both of you have breasts. Besides I am still stuck on the fact that two pretty girls like you talking to me." Says Daryl with a slight blush.

"AWWWW!!!!!" scream both girls. Temari then gives you a hug putting your head down her breasts "That's so sweet maybe we should share him" says temari with a wink. Then Sakura pulls Daryl out of her breasts and into hers "Maybe we could. What do you think Daryl?" says Sakura.

"HELL YEA!!" says Daryl with somewhat new confidence. Temari then stares blankly at you for a few seconds while Daryl thinks he said the wrong thing. She smiles, "I like a man who can take charge." Sakura does a hand sign and teleports you to her house in her room. "Now who do you want first me or her?" says Sakura.

"I would like to take both of you!" says Daryl. But then right after he said that both Sakura and Temari start kissing him at the same time. Daryl takes both of his hands and puts one hand on each of their ass and gives it a squeeze while they moan in his mouth. They keep this up for a few minutes until Temari pulls away and says "you didn't say hello to us today. Sakura he has to be punished." Sakura pulls away and nods her head in agreement. They push him on the bed and suddenly start making out, WITH EACHOTHER. He stares in awe as these two sexy girls grab each other's asses and moan as they kiss each other. They start to undress each other and feel on each other's breasts and other assets, until they are down to wearing nothing. Sakura goes to Daryl and takes off her g-strings kisses him and during the kiss she starts jacking him off with the g-string. She goes faster and faster and he starts to moan and when he opens his mouth he feels Temari's breasts go in his face and he starts sucking on them.

Temari moans and pushes her breasts farther down on him while Sakura goes faster and faster. This carries on for a minute or two. He starts to feel himself reaching the breaking point he moans trying to tell Sakura that he is going to cum but all that is heard is moans as Temari pushes her breasts farther down almost silencing him. Sakura knows that you are almost ready and she goes down and takes him whole, since Sakura has no gag reflex she deep throats and bobs her head up and down going faster and faster and still jacks off the rest of it while she is still deep throating him. He grunts and cums hard into Sakura's throat which she swallows down and licks her lips when she's done. Temari lets her breast out of his mouth. Temari goes to Sakura, "since you're so good at giving head maybe you should give me some too." She pushes her head down to Temari's pussy. Sakura kisses and slowly pushes her tongue into her slit.

He sits up and see Sakura on her hands and knees giving dome to Temari and he see that Sakura's ass is high in the air. He goes right behind her and slams himself into her. Sakura moans into Temari's soaking wet pussy. Temari shoves her head down further into her pussy as Daryl keeps pumping into her from the back going harder and harder. Daryl is able to stretch and pull Temari's face so he can make out with her as he feels on her boobs seeming to be mesmerized by them. This goes on for a whole 15 minutes. And at the same time in almost this order, Daryl cums into Sakura making Sakura cum and moaning into Temari's pussy making Temari cum in Sakura's mouth. All 3 them fall on the floor tired. Temari gets up and slowly lowers herself onto Daryl. "Temari I can't move right now just wait 5 minutes." Says Daryl tired

"Don't worry I will do all the work." Moans Temari as she starts riding Daryl at a slow pace going faster and faster and soon riding him off at full speed. Sakura goes up to Temari and starts making out with her in his field of vision as Temari starts bouncing up and down on Daryl. Temari moans as Daryl thrusts up to meet with Temari's thrust. Seeing Sakura and Temari making out while Temari is bouncing on Daryl is too much for him to bear and he thrusts up high into Temari and cums in her as Temari's inner muscles clamp onto him and forces more cum out of him as she cums on him. Temari falls on Daryl and So does Sakura on each side of his body. They are out cold and Daryl is only thinking one thought _"DAMN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I SMASHED 2 KUNOCHI BITCHES ONTO THE NEXT ONE!!!!!"_

_

* * *

  
_

Ken York was walking down the streets of Konoha having been the new 10-tailed jailer. He goes to a flower store on a very hot day. He goes in the flower store. "Hey Ino-chan." He says with a fox smile charming Ino from the day she met him. "Hey Ken-kun" she says and thinks of a plan. She walks to the door and pulls down the blinds and changes the sign from open to close. She takes off her apron showing that she was wearing a super short purple skirt that only stopped right at the end of her big thighs. Her shirt also started right below her C-Cup breasts. Ken started to feel a little hot under the collar and got somewhat nervous.

"No one thinks I am pretty Ken-Kun. Do you think I am pretty?" says Ino knowing how she is going to get him, thinking _"hook.."_

"I think you are gorgeous Ino-chan." Said Ken oblivious of what Ino wanted.

"Would you uhh…am I good enough for someone to have sex with?" said Ino she thinks, "line.."

"Uh yeah Ino-chan any guy would be lucky enough to have you." Said Ken with a big smile on his face still somewhat oblivious. Ino then went up the ladder letting Ken get a good view of her g-string under her short skirt and he saw that she had a lot of ass and got really turned on. Ino comes back down and turns her back to Ken and bends over to put the flower with the others giving a full view of her ass and pussy.

"Do you think I look good enough for you to have sex with?" said Ino with a devilish smile on her face and thinks _"sinker..". _Ken walks up behind her and gave her a hug and said "of course but that will never happen" Ino turns around and kisses him on the lips and pushes her tongue in his mouth. She starts sucking on his tongue while Ken is just stunned at what happened until his mind turned back on and he grabbed Ino's big tight ass and squeezed it and pulled her up to him. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer.

"I want you right now Ken-kun." She says with pure lust in her eyes. Ken takes off her shirt revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra to hide her boobs and carries her and puts her on the counter on the table. He then takes off her g-string without taking off her skirt. Ken unzips his pants and pushes himself between Ino's legs making her moan. He then grabs one of her breasts and starts sucking on them as she puts her hand on his head pushing him down. "don't…stop…". He then pulls up her skirt some more and thrusts hard into her.

She moans loud and wraps her legs around him. He starts to give slow and powerful thrusts into her. She moans louder and louder after every thrust. She soon starts to be yelling his name out for more. Ken liking this encouragement goes faster and faster even to the point of pounding in her. "KEN!!!" she screams as he hits her g-spot and keeps hitting that spot with more force after each thrust. He then feels her inner walls contracting on him as he thrusts faster and faster knowing he is about to cum with her.

She screams his name as she cums on him and that causes him to bite her on her neck as he cums right on her g-spot. Ino moans and gets off the table and falls on her hands and knees. Ken still wanting more goes right behind her and thrusts right in her ass making Ino scream real loud. Ino screams Ken's name louder and louder and he thrusts hard into her ass pulling her shoulders so he can go deeper. "I am going to cum Ino!" says Ken reaching his limit and right before he does he pulls out and gets in front of her face and she starts sucking him.

She takes all of him down her throat and starts moaning vibrating her throat around him making Ken moan. She then bobs up and down and jacks off the rest of it that she can't reach. She keeps this going for 5 minutes until he finally unloads his cum down her throat. She pulls it out of her mouth and licks her lips clean and gets up and whispers into his ear "same time tomorrow." Ken noticed that what she said wasn't a question it was a statement and in return he slapped her ass and took the back way out as Ino started to clean things up so no one would notice. When ken left the building he only thought one thing, "_DAMN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ONTO THE NEXT ONE!!!!!"_


End file.
